Never Have I Ever
by shadesonmyeyes4eva
Summary: the Young Justice team plays the game never have I ever. One shot. Rated T for talks of sex and some language.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"Guys guess what? You'll never guess! Not even Robin will get it. Never will he ever figure out this one! So guess what?" a super hyper and fast talking Wally West said.

"What stupidity do you have prepared for us now," Artemis said with a humph.

"He probably finished his science homework in .05 seconds or something," Robin said with his voice covered in sarcasm.

"I am not stupid and no I didn't finish it that fast but, non of that matters right now guys. We have the cave to ourselves. It's Friday night and nobody is here except us. We should do something spontaneous!" Wally said.

"Like what? Play truth or dare again like last time. That was a bunch of bullshit! Nobody accepted their dares or lied about their truths." Superboy walked into the living room.

"When did you get here?" Artemis asked.

"We were out on a jog." M'gann randomly appeared from be hide Superboy.

"We were just talking about how Wally wants to do something 'spontaneous' or some shit like that." Robin filled them in.

"We should play never have I ever?" Wally exclaimed the way people do when a great idea pops into their head.

"What the hell is never have I ever?" Robin shook he head un-amused.

"Hold on one minute," Wally said as he rushed to his home grabbed the liquor from the cabinet and rushed back to the cave. Luckily no one was home to see him. He was there in three minutes…

"WHAT IS THAT FOR?" Robin shouted.

"What the hell is going on?" Aqualad questioned all the shouting he could hear from his room.

"Wally wants us to play some stupid game," Artemis said

"What game?" he asked.

"Never have I ever" M'gann sighed

"Never heard of it," He replied.

"Well let me explain," he dashed off to the kitchen and grabbed six red solo cups and then dashed back to the living room. "Ok everyone get in a circle and sit down," the red haired boy demanded. Everyone did as he said and sat in a circle. He passed a cup to each of them and poured the same amount of liquor in each of their cups. They were all so nervous about what might come out of Wally's mouth next. "Alright this is how it works, someone says something they have never done and if somebody else has done it they take a sip. You got it?" he leaned into them curiously.

"Earth to Wally the league will kill us if we drink!" Robin said.

"Don't worry about it I got it under control and my parents won't even notice the alcohol went missing. I'll say it fell in the floor when I was running in the kitchen or something ok? Don't worry about it dude."

"Fine" the raven-haired boy sighed.

"Ok who's going to start?" Superboy asked.

"I will" M'gann said with a smile.

"Never have I ever sang karaoke," she smiled and looked at all of them takes a gulp. The only other person who didn't was Superboy. He didn't even know what karaoke was.

"That was a good one M'gann!" Wally laughed.

"Alright I guess it's my turn since I'm next to M'gann." Artemis sighed. "Never have I ever streaked."

Aqualad and M'gann both took a gulp.

"You streaked?!" Artemis exclaimed. Aqualad just shook his head in shame.

"There was this as you would call it a "party" one time on Mars..." She made quotations with her fingers.

"We don't need to know" Robin cut her off pushing his hands out in front of him and shaking his head no.

The circle continued onto Aqualad. "Never have I ever done drugs," he said proudly.

Superboy took a sip.

"No way!" Wally mused.

"It's another story for another day," he said with a stern look on his face.

"My turn!" robin exclaimed. "Never have I ever slept with a team member," he stated. He looked around to who was about to take a sip.

Superboy and M'gann took sips.

"No fucking way!" Wally yelled. M'gann and Superboy blushed and looked down at the ground.

"You have to be kidding me! M'gann you told me you still had your V-card." Artemis said.

"Oh like you haven't done anything with Wally," M'gann made an excuse.

"Actually I haven't or I would have taken my sip," she spit back at her.

"Alright ladies, enough. Its my turn," Wally said. "Never have I ever cried myself to sleep."

Artemis, M'gann, Aqualad, and Robin took a gulp.

"Wow! I knocked out a whole bunch of you! Who needs a refill?" Wally said waving the bottle in the air wildly. Nobody responded.

"I think we had enough I mean Superboy is probably an angry drunk and the best thing for him is to go to sleep." Robin stated acting as if he knew what he was talking about.

"C'mon the game just got good!" Wally argued. Everybody got up and dispersed from the circle that was formed before. Ever body was extremely tired from their drinking and headed off to bed leaving only Robin and Wally. Robin turned to Wally "I thought you told me you and Artemis did it?"

"Yeah but I didn't want anyone else to know. You don't really share that kind of stuff with other people unless you're stupid or new to this planet," he motioned his head towards M'gann and Superboy.

"Oh," robin said understanding that M'gann and Superboy were stupid and that you don't tell anyone (best friend aside) you had sex. They then attempted walking to their rooms for the night but failed because they were stumbling over each other. The 2 boys had fallen asleep in the hallway on top of one another with everyone sprawled out next to them.

* * *

**So yeah. you probably think I'm a freak but hey I'm not gonna lie I am a very weird person. I got this idea after a party I went to we played this game and it hit me that I should write this so I did and I hope you enjoyed it! ~Liz**


End file.
